<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Own Sun by WolfJas04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093385">My Own Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04'>WolfJas04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama had a fight. Iwaizumi finds Hinata and comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a lot of ideas from songs,but its hard to put them into words uwu. I'll try my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata ran fast,buildings and people all turning into a blur as he passed them by. <br/>
Tears fell down his face blurring his vision even more as he remembered what happened just a few moments ago. </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata had a fight in the court, they've had fights before but not this bad. They exchanged hurtful words, words that hurt both of them.<br/>
They ended up getting caught by Tanaka and Nishinoya who saw them and ended up being scolded by the coach saying that they were banned from practice for two days.<br/>
They both went home after that, not looking at each other. Once they seperated ways no one said a word, they were still mad at each other.</p><p>After Kageyama got farther away, Hinata started to cry as he released his frustrations, he's been keeping it all in the entire walk and had a hard time doing so.<br/>
Every second during that walk suffocated him and made his chest feel heavy, it was hard to breath. But he tried to keep a straight face, he didn't want Kageyama to see him cry and see him in such a weak state.</p><p>People said he was a ball of sunshine but, even suns fade away. </p><p>He ran. He didn't care where he ends up, he just wanted to be far away as possible. To a place where no one can hurt him. </p><p>He ended up on some playground. The streets were lit up with a few street lights and houses can be seen on the other side of the road.<br/>
It was already late and the moon has already risen, some houses still had lights on. He went to sit on a bench with his eyes swollen from crying. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he froze, thinking how dangerous this situation is "i should've of thought that from the start!!" Hinata shouted mentally. </p><p>"Hinata?" someone said. He recognized that voice he just didn't know where he heard it. Turning his head around he saw Iwaizumi with a worried face which only deepened when he saw Hinata face with dried up tears and swollen eyes.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Iwaizumi said looking Hinata straight in the eyes.</p><p>"N- nothing, i just got l- lost. That's all." Hinata said panicky and his voice hoarse. He can't help but feel intimidated by him. He already thought Iwaizumi was scary since he saw in the practice match, but he still admired him and always watched his plays. </p><p>"I can see you're lying, you know" Iwaizumi said and unintentionally glared at him. He was worried since something clearly happened to him and he wants to help Hinata. Hinata squeaked seeing his glare.</p><p>"S-Sorry Iwaizumi-san......" Hinata said tears starting to come out. Iwaizumi saw this and his face softened, he ruffled Hinata's hair to comfort him. Hinata felt his cheeks heat up, he wasn't used to seeing him being this nice.</p><p>"I..... I had a fight with Kageyama." Hinata said with a hiccup and looked down remembering the things that happened, he struggled to keep the tears from flowing but they ended up flowing down his face. Iwaizumi embraced him, Hinata was suprised at first but in the end he let himself cry in his chest as Iwaizumi rubbed circles around his back. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while until Hinata stopped crying.<br/>
"Hinata" Iwaizumi whispered looking down at Hinata. When Hinata didn't answer he held Hinata's chin with one hand to look at him and found that he's asleep. </p><p>Since he didn't know where he lived and it was already late he decided to take him to his house, while he carried him in his arms.</p><p>He opened the front door and his mom saw him and headed towards them wih a worried expression.<br/>
"What happened to him?" His mom said worried.<br/>
"I saw him on the playground with his eyes swollen he said he had a fight with his teammate, can he stay over for the night?" Iwaizumi said and saw his mom smile.<br/>
"Of course he can, he can stay as long as he wants but be sure to tell his family first they must be worried sick!" His mom said and he nods.<br/>
"Also, if you're hungry there's food on the table and if he wakes up tell him to eat too."<br/>
His mom said walking away and heading to her bedroom.</p><p>He carried Hinata and took him upstairs to his bedroom gently laying him on the bed. He searches for Hinata's phone in his bag and found it, he was glad it didn't have a password because it made it easy to contact his family.<br/>
And if it did have a password he planned on calling Kageyama to have him tell Hinata's family.</p><p>As Iwaizumi turns on Hinata's phone he noticed a bunch of message notifications on the lock screen.</p><p>Most of the messages were from Kageyama apologizing for what happened.<br/>
Iwaizumi just glared at the notifications knowing he was the cause of Hinata crying.<br/>
He then searched for his mother's number and once he found it he called the number.</p><p>When Hinata's mom answered she kept asking Hinata where he is,panicked and worried. Iwaizumi introduces himself and tells her how he found Hinata in the playground with swollen eyes. And how he cried himself to sleep and the other details. Iwaizumi decided not to tell her about Hinata's fight with Kageyama, thinking it would be better if Hinata told her instead.</p><p>"How is Shouyou?" Hinata's mom asked.<br/>
"He's currently sleeping in the bed. Can he stay over?" Iwaizumi said looking at Hinata sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"Yes, but please tell him to call me as soon as he wakes up Iwaizumi-kun." Hinata's mom breathed a sigh of relief knowing he's safe.</p><p>"I will, thank you Hinata-san." Iwaizumi said as hanged up.</p><p>Iwaizumi laid himself beside Hinata looking at his face.<br/>
His heart throbbed in his chest as he felt himself be happy with having Hinata beside him. Like how he always wants it to be. </p><p>"I hope i get to see your smile again soon." Iwaizumi whispered.<br/>
"I'd like to see the sun again." He whispered as he drifted to sleep feeling even more comfortable than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata eats breakfast with Iwaizumi and his mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata wakes up covered by Iwaizumi's warmth. He snuggled closer wanting more and Iwaizumi just hugged him closer. He could feel Iwaizumi's breath behind his neck and it made him calm. Hinata closed his eyes drifting to sleep.</p><p>After an hour Hinata wakes up and decides to go to the bathroom. He slowly removed Iwaizumi's arms around him and acted as quietly as possible to not wake him up.<br/>He was able to get up but he quickly got dragged down by Iwaizumi and landed on his chest. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Hinata making it impossible to escape. He can feel Iwaizumi's breath on top of his head making his hair sway. Hinata felt his face heat up out of embarrassment and he felt like he was gonna die.</p><p>"I- Iwaizumi-san, I'm just gonna to go to the b-bathroom" Hinata managed to say. Iwaizumi sits up on the bed leaning against the headboard still holding Hinata in his lap.<br/>"Stay...." Iwaizumi said behind Hinata's ear. Hinata's heart began to beat faster. 'Iwaizumi-san are you trying to kill me?!' Hinata thought.<br/>"B- b-but!" Hinata tried to protest, stuttering. Iwaizumi chuckles and lets Hinata go.<br/>"Calm down Hinata, I'm just joking." Iwaizumi said with a smile. Hinata started heading to the door.<br/>"Not really." Iwaizumi whispered. And Hinata heard him making his face heat up even more and he stared at Iwaizumi who stared at him with a smirk. Hinata blushed even further and left the room to go to the bathroom too embarrassed.</p><p>But he then remembers that he doesn't know where the bathroom is. Hinata scratched his head furiously. Hinata mentally screamed, too embarrassed to go back to the room where Iwaizumi is. 'I should've asked him before I left!' Hinata thought.</p><p>Hinata returned to Iwaizumi's room reluctantly and peeked his head through the door. He saw Iwaizumi looking at him and almost fell on the floor out of shock.<br/>"Ah...um Iwaizumi-san, where's the bathroom?" Hinata said shyly. Iwaizumi just laughs at Hinata's clumsiness 'cute.' Iwaizumi thought.<br/>"It's on the right just beside my room." Iwaizumi said, smiling at Hinata. Hinata nodded and headed to the bathroom which wasn't very far.</p><p>Hinata opens the door to the bathroom and gets in. He turned on the faucet and washed his face. He looked at the mirror and saw his swollen eyes. 'Kageyama dumbass.....' Hinata thought sadly. He then remembers what happened last night with Iwaizumi comforting him and taking him home 'This is so embarrassing, I even cried in front of him!!' Hinata thought mentally screaming. He then remembered the moment he woke up in Iwaizumi's arms surrounded by his warmth and when he was close to him. Hinata looked at the mirror seeing his flushed face and covered it with his hands.</p><p>He dried his face with his shirt and got out of the bathroom and headed back to Iwaizumi's room. He opened the door and saw Iwaizumi looking through his closet and once he found the clothes he wanted, he placed them on the bed.</p><p>Iwaizumi looks at Hinata's confused face and explains.<br/>"Since you haven't changed clothes since yesterday I looked for clothes you can change into, they might be too big though." Iwaizumi explained. Hinata took the black shirt with the kanji for 'King' in it. He took his shirt off and wore the black shirt that Iwaizumi gave him.<br/>"It's still pretty big, but it's fine!" Hinata said with a smile. Iwaizumi couldn't help but look at Hinata's body when he took the shirt off and it made his heartbeat speed up.<br/>"Y-Yeah..... I can find you other shirts i f you want." Iwaizumi said, still pretty surprised. He looked at Hinata with his black shirt looking baggy on Hinata and with the hem of the shirt reaching his thighs until his knees.<br/>"No, you don't have to Iwaizumi-san! This one's just fine!" Hinata said with his usual cheery smile. 'Looks like he's back to normal.' Iwaizumi thought, remembering Hinata crying last night.<br/>"If you say so." Iwaizumi said smiling.<br/>"Let's go, mom must've cooked breakfast." Iwaizumi said and Hinata's stomach growled.<br/>"Okay!" Hinata said bouncing happily, making Iwaizumi's heart flutter.</p><p>"Hinata." Iwaizumi started. Hinata looked at him tilting his head to the side.<br/>"Yeah?" Hinata asked looking at Iwaizumi who was smiling fondly at him and it made his stomach feel fuzzy.<br/>"Call me Hajime." Iwaizumi said smiling.<br/>"Is- is it really okay?" Hinata stuttered.<br/>"We're not really that close or anything....." Hinata whispered. His head down and in<br/>thought.<br/>"Yeah, it's okay." Iwaizumi said, looking at Hinata and ruffling his hair. Hinata looked up smiling.<br/>"I mean we are friends, right?" Iwaizumi asked. Iwaizumi felt his chest hurt after saying that and felt the pain that was growing inside him.<br/>"Yes!!" Hinata said smiling cheerfully which eased the pain.<br/>"If I can call you Hajime then you can call me Shouyo!!" Hinata said, bouncing excitedly. Iwaizumi just ruffled his hair and smiled.</p><p>"Let's go Hajime-kun!!" Hinata said loudly and once he noticed how loud he was he covered his mouth. 'The sunshine's back.' Iwaizumi thought smiling.<br/>"Sure, Shouyou." Iwaizumi said happily. 'I hope it'll always be like this.' Iwaizumi though.</p><p>They headed downstairs and the scent of coffee and their breakfast wafted out from the kitchen.<br/>"Uwaaaaah it smells so good!!" Hinata said running to the kitchen. Iwaizumi watched him smiling and followed him in the kitchen. He saw his mom sitting at a chair near the table with food already put at the table.<br/>"Good morning, I'm Hinata Shouyou. You can call me Shouyou!" Hinata said politely with a bow. Iwaizumi's mom smiles at Hinata.<br/>"Good morning to you too! I'm Hajime's mom Iwaizumi Sakura. You can call me Sakura-san." She said smiling.<br/>"Go ahead and sit Shouyou-kun, you can eat with us." She said.<br/>Hinata took a seat and Iwaizumi sat beside him.</p><p>They started eating and she spoke.<br/>"So, Shouyou-chan how did you two know each other?" She asked looking at Hinata who was munching on his food. Hinata looked at her and smiled while Iwaizumi just kept eating, listening quietly.<br/>"We're rivals in Volleyball! We had a practice match with his school last time and he was really cool! Of course the team's cool too and also the Grand King, but he's kinda annoying."<br/>Hinata said cheerfully and Sakura-san just laughed while Iwaizumi smiled.</p><p>"And who would this grand King's be?" Sakura-san asked curiously. Iwaizumi snorted, already knowing who it was.<br/>"Oikawa-san! He always calls me chibi-chan and it's annoying." Hinata said with a pout and Sakura-san laughed wholeheartedly while Iwaizumi laughed as well clutching his stomach.<br/>"So it's Tooru-kun." Sakura-san said with a smile.<br/>"Yes, he's so annoying!" Hinata said with a pout still on his face. Iwaizumi turns to face Hinata.<br/>"So, if I call you 'chibi-chan' will you also be annoyed?" Iwaizumi asked, teasing Hinata.<br/>Hinata looked at him and said "No, it's only annoying when Grand King calls me that." Iwaizumi laughs.<br/>"So, can I call you chibi-chan~?" Iwaizumi asked Hinata who just looked at him.<br/>"No, if you do that I'll start calling you Iwa-chan too!" Hinata said looking away. Sakura-san laughed knowing where the nickname 'Iwa-chan' came from, while Iwaizumi chuckled.<br/>"Shouyou-chan, where do you study?" She asked curiously.<br/>"Karasuno High School!" Hinata said smiling proudly.<br/>"Oh, it's pretty close to us then." She paused and looked at her son who was quietly listening.<br/>"Since it's close you can come visit us often. Hajime smiles a lot with you around." She continued. Iwaizumi heard her and choked on his food.</p><p>"Iwa- Hajime-san are you okay?!" Hinata asked worriedly. He patted his back and Iwaizumi told him he was okay.<br/>Sakura-san just laughed at her son's reaction and looked at Hinata again.<br/>"So, what do you say Shouyou-chan?" She asked with a smile. Iwaizumi listened.<br/>"Of course, Sakura-san! I'd be glad to." Hinata answered cheerily. Iwaizumi grinned at Hinata's answer.</p><p>They finished eating and Hinata thanked Sakura-san for the breakfast. Iwaizumi and Hinata headed to his room. Hinata sat on the bed while Iwaizumi walked to the closet.<br/>"Oh, I forgot. Your mom told me to tell you to call her once you wake up. You should call her." Iwaizumi said as he remembered. Hinata felt guilty, he hasn't contacted them since that night. He took his phone out and called her and she quickly picked up.</p><p>"Shouyou!" She said.<br/>"Sorry mom, I didn't call last night and made you worried." Hinata said, feeling guilty. Iwaizumi ruffled his hair to comfort him and Hinata felt better.<br/>"It's fine. Just don't do it again." She said, sighing.<br/>"When are you going home?" She asked.<br/>"I'll be leaving now to go home." Hinata said cheerfully.<br/>"Okay, tell Iwaizumi-san and Iwaizumi-kun thank you." She said.<br/>"Okay mom, I will. I'll be hanging up now, see you later!" Hinata said grinning.<br/>"See you later, Shouyou." She said happily. Hinata hung up.</p><p>"You should take a bath first." Iwaizumi said, looking at Hinata and gave him a spare towel. Hinata nodded and took the clothes that Iwaizumi gave him and headed to the bathroom.<br/>After Hinata finished bathing Iwaizumi came to bathe as well. Iwaizumi soon finished taking a bath and soon came back to change with a towel around his waist. Hinata blushed quickly as he saw Iwaizumi. His gaze stuck on Iwaizumi's muscles, when he saw Iwaizumi staring at him he quickly looked away. Iwaizumi grinned and ruffled Hinata's hair and went to look for clothes in his closet. He wore a plain blue shirt and black pants and gave Hinata a blue jacket.</p><p>"Why'd you give me a jacket?" Hinata asked. Iwaizumi looked at him.<br/>"It's still cold outside. You should wear it." Iwaizumi answered.<br/>"Okay!" Hinata said smiling and looked at Iwaizumi.<br/>"I'll take you home." Iwaizumi said as he headed to the door.<br/>"E- eh, you don't have to Hajime-san. I can go on my own." Hinata said hesitantly.<br/>"I've caused you enough trouble already....." Hinata continued. Iwaizumi looked at him with a reassuring smile.<br/>"It's fine. If you want we could play volleyball after you get home." Iwaizumi said. Hinata's eyes lit up and started bouncing cheerily.</p><p>"Really?!" Hinata asked.<br/>"Yeah." Iwaizumi answered. Hinata looked at Iwaizumi once again and tilted his head. Iwaizumi noticed the look on his face.<br/>"Don't worry about me Shouyou, I don't get cold easily." Iwaizumi said. This reassured Hinata and they got out of the room.</p><p>Sakura-san saw them and they said goodbye to each other.<br/>"See you later, Shouyou-kun." She said. Hinata waved goodbye and went out the door with Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Let's go." Iwaizumi said, looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at him cheerily.<br/>"Yeah!" Hinata said with a grin. They started walking on their way to Hinata's house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ended up being longer than I thought lol. If there are any typos please do tell me!<br/>As always hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata spends more time with Iwaizumi and feels something grow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get me a man like Iwaizumi and Akaashi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi and Hinata were walking towards the Hinata Household.<br/>
Hinata can’t help but feel as if he had become smaller wearing Iwaizumi’s clothes. He doesn’t want to admit it, but wearing clothes that were bigger than his size felt comfy. </p><p>Beside him Iwaizumi walked quietly while matching his pace, he occasionally took glances at Hinata while he was talking. Hinata kept talking about Volleyball and Iwaizumi found it amusing how Hinata gets excited when he talks about it.</p><p>“Your clothes make me look small.” Hinata said with a frown.<br/>
“You are small.” Iwaizumi said laughing. Hinata was about to retort, dissatisfied with the answer but Iwaizumi continued.<br/>
“And cute.” Iwaizumi added. Hinata looked at him surprised.<br/>
“You’re also really good at Volleyball, you’re fast and your jumps are high.” Iwaizumi said. Hinata looked at him with a beaming smile.<br/>
“Thank you, it’s nice to hear that from the ace!” Hinata said happily. Iwaizumi felt his heart beat faster and looked away from Hinata who was jumping happily.<br/>
“uh...y-yeah,no problem.” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>They continued walking to Hinata’s house and Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the feeling in his chest.<br/>
Once they reached the Hinata household Hinata knocked on the front door. A woman with a darker shade of orange hair opened the door and smiled.<br/>
“Welcome back Shouyou.” She said hugging Hinata. He looked at Iwaizumi and smiled. She invited them to go inside the house and Hinata and Iwaizumi sat down on the couch opposite to her.<br/>
“Im Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you.” Iwaizumi said with a bow.<br/>
“Thank you for taking care of Shouyou. Hopefully he wasn’t much of a trouble.” She said looking at Hinata who was embarrassed.<br/>
“Wha- i-i wasn’t!” Hinata stuttered, his face red. Iwaizumi and Hinata’s mom just laughed at him which made him even more embarrassed.<br/>
“Im Hinata Mei, Shouoyou’s mom. You can call me Mei-san.” She introduced herself.<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Mei-san.” Iwaizumi said. She smiled and turned to Hinata.<br/>
“I’ll be leaving you two now” She said and got up to leave.</p><p>They got up and went to Hinata’s room. On their way Hinata started to get nervous ‘Why am i getting so nervous?!’ Hinata thought. Iwaizumi catched a glimpse of Hinata’s red cheeks. They reached the door to Hinata’s room and got in.<br/>
“Are you okay? You look nervous.” Iwaizumi said. Hinata’s face shot up embarrassed.<br/>
“Y-yeah! Why wouldn’t i be?” Hinata said. He rushed to the closet and opened it, he took a white shirt with a sun logo on it and a black short. Hinata rushed to the door and looked back at Iwaizumi who was sitting on his bed.<br/>
“I-im going to c-change now, can you wait here?” Hinata asked. Iwaizumi looked at him with a smile and Hinata felt his heart beat faster.<br/>
“Sure.” Iwaizumi said.<br/>
“O-okay!” Hinata said loudly. He quickly got out of the room and shut the door rushing to the bathroom.</p><p>Hinata got in and took a shower ‘If i stayed there any longer i'm pretty sure i would faint.’ Hinata thought. He quickly changed his clothes and put the used ones in the basket, he took  Iwaizumi’s jacket and put it on his shoulder and headed back to his room.<br/>
He became excited when he remembered that they were going to play Volleyball and rushed back to the room with a grin.<br/>
“Hey hey! Are we going to play volleyball now?” Hinata asked excitedly. Iwaizumi laughed looking at Hinata who was jumping around happily.<br/>
“Yeah.” Iwaizumi said smiling. Hinata smiled even wider and took out the ball with a blue and yellow pattern he has in the closet.</p><p>They got up and left the room, passing the living room. Natsu saw them and she jumped at Hinata. He almost fell but Iwaizumi catched him and helped him get back on his feet. Natsu saw Iwaizumi and smiled widely.<br/>
“Are you nii-chan’s boyfriend?” Natsu asked excitedly. Hinata’s face quickly turned red and Iwaizumi stared at her dumbfounded. Mei-san can be heard laughing from where she was sitting.<br/>
“Natsu!” Hinata said, embarrassed. Natsu giggled and went back to the living room where Mei-san was sitting watching TV.<br/>
“Mom, we’re going out to play volleyball.” Hinata said. She turned to him.<br/>
“Sure, be careful and text me if you’re going home late.” She said.<br/>
“I will, bye mom!” Hinata said and he looked at the clock which read 9:35 a.m.<br/>
They were about to head out the door when Natsu shouted.<br/>
“It's a date right?! A date!” Natsu said excitedly looking at Hinata.<br/>
“It's not!” Hinata said blushing furiously. Iwaizumi chuckled beside him which made him even more embarrassed.<br/>
Hinata and Iwaizumi then got out of the house with a furious Hinata,<br/>
but he quickly became cheery once again.</p><p>They reached a park and there they started to play. They took turns tossing and spiking. Hinata never failed to amaze anyone with how fast he moves, whether it’s the first or tenth time they’ve seen it.  Even when the toss far or short Hinata will be there to spike it, that’s how it felt. Iwaizumi watched closely as Hinata spiked the ball into the ground with a bright smile that rivals that of a sun, and he felt the warmth that radiated off of his smile.</p><p>Soon they were both exhausted and decided to eat at a nearby restaurant. Hinata insisted on paying, but Iwaizumi was just as stubborn as he is. Iwaizumi paid for their meals and looked at Hinata who looked defeated. Iwaizumi laughed at Hinata who returned a playful glare. They sat down at a booth opposite to each other.<br/>
Sunlight shone through the glass, warm and comfortable.<br/>
“I was gonna pay to thank you!” Hinata said.<br/>
“Why?” Iwaizumi teased.<br/>
“To thank you for yesterday and today.” Hinata said shyly. Iwaizumi noticed how Hinata’s brown eyes reflected the sunlight making it seem as if it was glowing. Hinata felt anxious under his gaze and it felt as if time was passing by slowly.<br/>
“You spending time with me is enough.” Iwaizumi said sincerely.<br/>
“O-okay…” Hinata said, embarrassed. He looked down then back at Iwaizumi.<br/>
“I-i had a lot of fun today, thank you.” Hinata said. Iwaizumi looked at Hinata and grinned.<br/>
“You’re welcome.” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>They got their order and started eating. Iwaizumi watched as Hinata munched on his food quickly. After they finished Hinata smiled.<br/>
“That was delicious!” Hinata said, smiling widely. Iwaizumi took out his phone and took a picture.<br/>
“Eh- what was that for?” Hinata asked curiously. Iwaizumi smiled looking at the picture then back at Hinata.<br/>
“Nothing.” Iwaizumi said. Hinata grinned widely looking like he just got an idea.<br/>
“Let’s take a picture together!” Iwaizumi smiled. He gave Hinata his phone and Hinata held it up with his right hand. Hinata made a peace sign and smiled widely. Iwaizumi put an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close.<br/>
Hinata felt his face heat up and struggled to keep his smile while Iwaizumi just grinned widely seeing Hinata’s reaction. Hinata took the picture and gave the phone to Iwaizumi who had a smug look on his face. They left the restaurant and walked back to Hinata’s house, the sun shone brightly in the afternoon.</p><p>Hinata could feel the feeling in his chest grow every moment he spent with him. Hinata was deep in thought during the walk and Iwaizumi frequently sent him worried looks.<br/>
“The Inter-High is coming up soon.” Iwaizumi said. Hinata looked up with a look of determination in his eyes.<br/>
“Yeah, we’re not gonna lose to you guys!” Hinata said. Iwaizumi looked at Hinata who was jumping excitedly.<br/>
“We’re not gonna lose to you guys either.” Iwaizumi said smiling.  Sharing the look of determination that Hinata had. They looked at each other and laughed.<br/>
“I wonder how strong the other teams will be!” Hinata said with a wide smile.<br/>
“Well, there are the powerhouses Date Tech, Shiratorizawa, And of course my team Aoba Johsai.” Iwaizumi proudly. This just made Hinata even more excited. He looked at Iwaizumi with a bright smile.<br/>
“I’d like to meet them soon!” Hinata said. Iwaizumi laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair. They soon reached Hinata’s house and Hinata knocked on the door which was opened by Natsu.</p><p>“It was a date right?!” Natsu asked excitedly. Hinata felt his face heat up again.<br/>
“Natsu!” Hinata yelled. Natsu just giggled.<br/>
“I’ll be going home now.” Iwaizumi said. Hinata looked at him.<br/>
“Thank you again for today.” Hinata said shyly. Iwaizumi waved goodbye to Hinata and Natsu.<br/>
“Ah- What about your clothes?” Hinata said as he remembered.<br/>
“You can return them some other time.” Iwaizumi said, smiling as he walked away.<br/>
“O-okay!!” Hinata yelled. He felt the fuzzy feeling in his chest resurface and smiled. He then closed the door and went to the living room to sit with Natsu who was following him.<br/>
“Was it a date?” Natsu asked again. Hinata’s face shot up.<br/>
“No!” He said as he laid on the couch. Natsu just giggled at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi went back home and dropped on his bed. He took out his phone and looked at their pictures. He smiled as he looked at them.<br/>
‘It hasn’t even been a day and i already miss you.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>